Recently, for example, a wearable terminal worn and used by a user has been put into practice. As the wearable terminal, for example, an eyeglasses-type wearable terminal, a wristband-type wearable terminal, etc. are known.
Since this wearable terminal can be used in a hands-free state, for example, attachment of a user (hereinafter called a worker) working within a particular range such as a factory has been reviewed.
Incidentally, a manager who manages workers is positioned in the factory where the workers work. The manager gives workers instructions for assignment of works, confirmation and change of works, etc., but, for example, if the factory area is large and the number of workers is great, the instructions are often given by call (speech communication).
For example, however, if a worker in a dangerous status (for example, working at a high position) receives a call (incoming call) from the manager, the worker willing to respond to the call may often lose balance unintentionally and may be involved in an unexpected accident. Furthermore, in such a case, the worker frequently cannot respond to the call from the manager, and this is considered inefficient. A system of recognizing the worker's status is therefore desired.